You are my sunshine
by GrungeAlien
Summary: Life happens fast. Things that come tend to be unexpected! So what happens when Robin and Regina hear news rhey never expected. This is for my valentine


"Robin, I have to tell you something." Regina mutters unsure how to say the words she's been dreading since she got home. She has been shaking and the uneasiness takes over. Her legs seem like jello, making her feel as if she is standing on stormy clouds.

Being together for three years raising Roland and Henry as a team, has been the happiest moments of her life. The memories started to flood her brain as she looks down unable to face Robin. Her eyes now swelling with tears from the thought of all the smiles, laughs, and overall happiness that surrounds her. Robin gently cups her face to gaze upon him. He wipes away the tear that escaped from her left eye. He doesn't say anything but stare into her eyes. Regina's heart aches at the tender sight of him. His eyes full of love and light. But she has to tell him. Grabbing his hands lowering them to hold as she ponders on how to let out what she is about to say. Taking a deep breath Robin frees one hand to lift her chin to face him again.

"Regina, what did they say?" Robins soft spoken voice breaks the sobs that are coming from Regina. He doesn't break their contact and hopes she feels the love that pours out. She has been broken down and left before, but he will never do that to her. Robin knows Regina is his future, so he is willing to protect her at all costs. He feels her take a deep breath and grip his hand tightly.

"I have a brain tumor." She breaks down and falls right into his chest wrapping her arms around him. He wraps his arms around her, holds her close, feeling her body shudder, and begins to rub her as she lets her cries out into his chest. She starts to let her body slip down causing them to sit on the wooden floor. Thankful for Roland and Henry being in school, they take in this moment to be together and feel the emotions that fill the room.

"Are you going to have it removed?" He breaks the silence continuing to rub her and rock back and forth to comfort her. Regina tries to calm herself by doing slow inhales and exhales, and moves herself in between his legs with her back against his front. Letting his arms wrap around her, his chin in the crook of her neck still rocking back and forth.

"They discussed the possibility of having it surgically removed," a small pause, "but things can go wrong Robin." more tears rolled down her cheeks causing her to clench her jaw shut in worry of all the negative outcomes she will have to face. Robin kisses the side of her head in hopes to comfort her mind to remind her she will never be alone. They sit there in each other's company. He feels her body grow heavy on him and her head trying to find comfort on his shoulder.

"Let's take a nap." He suggests to her wondering if possibly sleeping on the thought might help in some way. Feeling the nod of her head he keeps her close picking her up as they make their way upstairs. He tucks her in and makes sure she is fully covered.

"Come lay with me." He hears her say in a broken whisper. Turning around Robin sees Regina's hand reach out for him. He climbs right into bed to spoon her as she quickly grabs his arm to wrap around her. She covers his hand with hers letting sleep take her in hopes that she wakes up to hear it was all a dream.

.z.z.

Regina gets up every morning for the past week to head out for her doctor appointments. The doctors told her that it is bigger than they thought and cannot remove it. They decided on chemo. Regina just didn't understand why she didn't see the symptoms before. Her constant headaches, blurry visions, and the dizziness.

They do heart tests and lung tests to discuss treatment options that will set her up for chemotherapy. Finally, after a long week of what felt like tortuous tests, she gets ready for her first chemo treatment on saturday morning. Robin takes her while Roland and Henry stay home to get ready to spend the day with him. He kisses her and wishes her luck. Regina hasn't told the children of her condition, her heart can't bare the thought of them worrying about her when they should worry about school.

She sits in the waiting room for nearly 3 hours and she slowly falls asleep until a nurse calls her name. So many people are sitting in the treatment room on maroon reclining chairs to make them comfortable during the treatment. Regina sits down and gets ready as they prepare the port for the mass quantity of drugs. They place it on, and after a while of being explained of all the drugs they are using she feels the relaxation drug kick in. Regina grows tired and decides to watch some television they have provided. Four drugs were pumped into her system and the first one made her pee red. They said it was normal though, concern still grew within her. Free massages were given to the patients and offered to the caregivers.

Robin left the kids with Emma as he heads to pick Regina up. Regina climbs into the car, tries to get comfortable, while still managing to smile at the man who stares at her like the most beautiful flower in the garden.

"How did it go?" He asks as grabs her hand placing a kiss on the back, and starts to drive home.

"Very well. I'm just tired." The only response she is willing to give. She knew the tiredness would be a side effect but she wasn't prepared for the overwhelming feeling of it. Walking into the house Roland gives her a hug and Henry welcomes his mom with a smile waiting to hug her after Roland. She gives Henry a kiss of the forehead, cups his face and stares into his eyes. She turns to Robin and smiles again at him.

"I think you should head to bed milady," he says putting his hand on her back ready to help her up the stairs. She wraps her arm around his waist and they both head up the stairs. She showers and climbs into bed. She doesn't want to go to bed, but chemo has her extremely tired. Hearing Roland and Henry laughing downstairs with Robin creates a smile on her face as she is taken over by sleep.

Throughout the week tiredness follows her around like a lost puppy. While hosting town hall meetings, gathering with the town government to discuss plans of buildings and roads, and going home to spend time with family, she is more drained than ever. One night after chemo, she tries to fall asleep while they all gathered to watch _Maleficent_. Leaning onto Robin and feeling his lungs fill and deflate she closes her eyes. Her stomach doesn't feel right resulting in her getting up to wrap her arms around her stomach putting pressure to release some pain.

"Milady, what's wrong?" Robin quickly asks concern written on his face. He notices that she is sweating and shaking a bit.

"I don't feel so good," she quickly says as she feels her food coming back up. She rushes upstairs to make her way to the bathroom. Her legs feeling ready to give out. The toilet is in vision and her mouth is now full of everything she has eaten, she spits it all out into the toilet and more keeps coming. Regina cries in pain and cries out for Robin. Henry and Roland rush upstairs to see her over the toilet with loss of color.

"Is mom okay?" Henry's face unsure of what was happening.

"She will be fine. Just take Roland to bed, I'll be there in a second." Robin tries to sound calm not wanting Henry to worry for the fear in seen in Henrys yes. Henry puts his hands on Rolands shoulders to lead him out of Regina's bathroom. She has been there for Henry through all his sickness and all the tantrums, he wants to be there for her.

Robin stays with Regina for as long as he can. But she refuses for him to skip reading with Roland. He reads a story to Roland every other night because Regina says it helps develop language skills. Henry sneaks out of his room and makes his ways to Regina's bed side with a cup of water. He leans in to debating whether to wake her up. But looking at her laying there peacefully, he decides to just whisper, _I love you mom,_ placing the water on her night stand, and tiptoeing back into his bed.

.z.z.

As she loses strength and can't seem to get out of bed to make breakfast for the family, Robin decides to take over. He makes Regina breakfast every morning. He packs everyone's lunches and makes sure that homework is done. Checking on Regina making sure she is comfortable and settling with her treatments. Throwing up at least once a week from the drugs that are pumped into her body.

He tries to take her out to eat, meet her for her lunch breaks, and spend the most time he can with her. He wants to bring comfort in her knowing he is there when she really needs it. Taking her to Granny's for burgers and fries always seems to lighten up her spirits. The smile she has sitting next to Henry, holding hands with Robin and listening to the stories Roland says about his future adventures in the woods. Robin enjoys seeing her like this, with hope in her eyes.

They get home and prepare for bed. Regina is the last one to hop into the shower. Robin sits on the bed reading articles about _how to be supportive during chemo_. He puts the information he feels most useful in the notes section on his phone. Then, a stomach turning scream bouncing off the walls coming from Regina causes him to drop is phone and run over to the bathroom quickly. She was staring at herself in the foggy mirror where she wiped a section in a way she is able to look at herself. He steps into the bathroom but doesn't get close to touch her.

"Is... everything alright?" He is hesitant to ask almost as if he is scared to say a word. She turns around to look at him, her eyes red and swelling with tears, as they roll down, her face in shock unable to say anything she moves her hand. Robin notices her trembling, clenched hand move towards him. Looking down he sees hair escaping from the edges her fingers were not covering. Regina turns around again facing the mirror, her expression is pure anger. She starts to yell, her back hunching as she forces the scream. As her neck veins begin to show, she moves quickly pulling down the shower curtain, pushing everything off the sink and finally taking the ceramic toothbrush holder she stares at herself. The pause almost seems long, she throws it at the mirror.

Robin rushes to wrap his arms around her and steady her. Regina tried to fight him but her energy was already wasted. He settles her trembling body on the edge of the bed to sit and face him, he doesn't want to see the pain in her eyes, but he has to. He has to look at those chocolate brown eyes with the lashes the curl ever so nicely. Regina is hysterically crying and just sits there with Robins hands holding her elbows.

"It isn't fair," she spoke softly. Robin didn't quite hear what she just let out.

"What di-"

"It isn't fair!" She interrupts him in almost a yell but not quite. She repeats it lowly while looking at him. Tears fall down in a way that looks like eye drops were just put into her eyes._ I know_, seems to be the only thing Robin can respond to her while rubbing her arms looking into her eyes. Regina quickly grabs his face, pulls him in and kisses him deeply. Holding the kiss like its the last time they will get the chance to be this way. She breaks the kiss giving little pecks before they separate, leaning on each other's foreheads.

"You're stunning... in every way." Robin whispers with his eyes closed. Her hands are placed on his face feeling the prickles of his facial hair. He suggests to go to bed and Regina quickly agrees laying down facing the ceiling, her hands are locked together resting on her stomach. Robin does the same thing.

"I'm not tired." She turns her head to look at him to watch his response to her words. There's no movement from him but she noticed his eyes are open. Suddenly he looks over and smirks at her. His hand unlocks from his and takes hers to become locked together. Robin rubs her hand with his thumb.

"I'll stay up with you," he finally says, "no matter how long that is." Her smile grows into a chuckle. She never wanted this moment to end.

.z.z.

_The tumor has gotten worse. You have a month to live. _Those words run through Regina's mind. She feels like it's a sick game. Knowing she has to finally tell Henry is going to break her. Keeping this from him, making excuses for why she has to leave Saturday mornings, why she takes more naps, and why she rather take him to school and pick him up.

Walking through the door and receiving a hug from Henry and Roland always makes her smile. They all sit in the living, Robin is watching television while Henry and Roland continue to do their homework. A deep breath is drawn by her.

"I have to tell you guys something," Regina announces staring at them with a weak smile. Her heart heavy and her stomach turning. Robin lowers the volume of the Television and places his hand on her knee. She looks into the eyes of the boys and the same feelings she had when telling Robin began, "I have a brain tumor." Her voice breaks, tears instantly falling looking at Henry.

"I know." Henry responds looking at her, staying strong for her, "your symptoms and the night you threw up. I knew." Her mind goes fuzzy at the fact she tried to hide it from him. But through the past couple of months, he is 16 now. Regina knows he's smart for his age. She should have known.

"I'm sorry." The words come out while she is grabs his hands in hopes he understands why she kept it from him. "I don't have much time." She sniffles looking down at their hands and back at him. They take the moment in to remind themselves of the family they have.

Regina grows weaker and weaker since she found out how much time she has left. She refuses to stay in the hospital. Regina wants to spend as much time as she can with her little family. Eating at Granny's, and watch their favorite movies. She wanted those moments with the only thing she held so close to her. But it's gotten worse.

It becomes harder to make trips, so she spends more time in the hospital with visitors only for a couple hours. Her moments in the hospital are filled with board games with her little family. They tend to bring her Chinese food or just simple homemade food that she misses. They hated leaving her alone in the hospital for they never knew when the night would happen. Most times Emma would stay with the kids while Robin stays overnight with her.

Counting down the days, she spends them at the hospital slowly waiting for her last breath. Robin, Roland, and Henry are all there in her hospital room. There are laughs, memories shared and created, and she reminds them how proud she is of all of them.

"Mom, it's okay to let go." Henry whispers to her with a tear escaping him. Regina softly places her hand on his face and nods at him. Henry and Roland get picked up by Emma for they have school and Regina wouldn't want them to miss it.

The darkness in the room is now heavily weighted upon them. Regina reaches for Robins hand. He looks at it and without hesitation, moving his seat closer to her, he locks his fingers with hers, rubbing her hand with his thumb. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead and she proceeds to kiss him on his cheek.

"Sing to me?" She requested but wasn't sure the outcome of it. Robin doesn't like to sing but only sings for her when she requests. So he knows this would mean everything to her. But this time was different, she decided to join him while singing,

_You are my sunshine _

_My only sunshine _

_You make me happy _

_When skies are grey _

_You'll never know, dear _

_How much I love you _

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

Robins eyes flood with tears. He takes his free hand and wipe the tears away with the back of his hand. Regina quickly moves her free hand and touches his face to pull him in. Their lips meet holding it there. She knew her time was coming to an end and this is the last moment she wants to go out with.

"I'm with you," Regina says breaking the kiss to meet his eyes.

"Always." They say at the same time. Knowing they were connected from the moment they met. They never looked away from each other's eyes. Regina laying down on her pillow with a smile. She breaks the contact closing her eyes with the same big smile.

"I'm falling asleep." She tells him, moving a bit to face him.

"I'll be here. For when you wake up tomorrow." Robin responds nodding at her. Her eyes close and he gets comfortable in his chair. Sleep takes them both under its wing and flies them away.

The night nurse comes in. He wakes up from the noise she is creating. He notices Regina hands are still intertwined with his but hers is looser than it should be. Regina hasn't moved one bit. The nurse takes her pulse and has called in the doctors. Robin knows what this all means. He doesn't want to let go of her hand. But with the nurses and doctors coming in, he knows he must. He places a kiss on her forehead with tears making its way down his face. Looking at her sleeping so peacefully he mutters out the words,

"I love you."


End file.
